Need For Speed Carbon- Race wars- The Crash
by StanleyGRANDMarshall
Summary: While racing in race wars, Kyle, leader of the crew that rules Palmont- HELLYEAH, tries to defeat a hard opponent but crashes. Will he survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first idea, about race wars in nfs carbon. This is my first idea ok, so it would not be so thrilling. Rated T cause there is some coarse language in here.**

The First Chapter... CRASH!

The sound and smell of burning rubber filled the streets. It was the race wars. I brought my dark red Nissan Skyline GT-R Spec-V. Time to rev up. I tried to get to the sweet spot. Score! I got a perfect launch. I turned left to pass that wolf pack. They were all fighting for first place. It all seemed so easy to pass everyone else participating in this race.

The sight in the rear-view mirror was what I see in every race. All the cars hitting each other to strive to first place. A second glance at the mirror revealed a yellow and red Corvette trying to fight with me. It wanted to take the lead away from me. Within a blink of an eye, I swerved to the right to prevent him from passing me. The result wasn't as expected. Instead of just keep going, he just swerved to the left, and passed me just like that. What the hell! I tried to snatch the lead back but he was too fast for me.

The Corvette was too fast for a amatuer driver, who rules the city. It wasn't the driver, it was the car. But they say the opposite. I tried hard to take the lead back, so I rammed into him. But it just made a scratch on the back and cracked the rear window. Whatever I did, I was always greeted by that stupid pair of tail lights, and a license plate that says "CARBON"

I have a Corvette too. It was grey in color and had red and blue stripes on it. It also had my crew logo imprinted on the side. While I was dreaming about my Corvette, which was the car I used to beat Darius, I almost didn't see a car in front of me. I swerved, then drifted to the right. That made a scratch on the left side of my car. That gave the other opponents and oppotunity to catch up. I fell in to fourth place, just four places to last place. "Crap!" I thought silently in my mind. And my whole bottle of nitrous was used just to get to second place. That crappy place with the sight of the city and that stupid Corvette.

While passing Palmont University, I tried to snatch back the lead. It was almost complete when I saw a van was in my way. I tried to turn right but hit the Corvette. Too late. I crashed. The car's steering wheel was turned to the left, so the car smashed on its left side and started to roll franticly on the road. Many bits and pieces flew off the car and into the air as the car rolled. It rolled, and rolled, and rolled. It seemed like forever. The car finally came to rest when it landed on the roof.

**End of chapter! I didn't have any idea at this time of what was going to happen. Chapter 2 coming soon! Be patient, and maybe I would come up with an idea! Just kidding, I will.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is chapter 2 of my story. It was later than expected. I promised to release it on 11th or 12th but I had something to do on 11th and I had a headache on 12th**

Chapter 2 Aftercrash ambush

I tasted the blood in my mouth, and the other racers either hit my car and crash, or just flew past me. I used my arm to break the glass. I saw those other racers that crashed roll over. It was freaking HORRIBLE! I smelt petrol, then smoke, and turned around to see... HOLY SH*T! THE CAR IS ON FIRE! I ran, but my leg hurt. I think I hurt my leg or something. So I just walked as far away as I could. Then I heard a loud explosion. My car had just exploded. No, no, no. no! This isn't happening! My beloved Nissan, GONE! NO! Luckily, my phone wasn't destroyed by the crash. So I took it out to call my best friend, Stan, to come and pick me up near the Palmont University. 10 minutes later, I saw a red Carerra rolling down the road and pull up next to me. It was Stan. "Get in" said the black haired boy in the German supercar. I told him to drive me to one of dem safehouses. Stan saw the cuts on my face and my bleeding arm. He said "Kyle, what the hell happened to you?" "Long story" I replied. I told what had just happened to Stan. "Wow... Watch where you're going next time" He said. As we were around Silverton, we felt a bump that came from the back "What the..."

"It's some punks in black cars, WHAT DO THEY WANT FROM US?" I said. Just then one of them stuck a gun out the window and shot out one of the tires. "OH CRAP WE LOST A TIRE!" said Stan as he tried to regain control. Just then, one of them rammed into us, which made us reverse. As Stan was shifting into first gear, we accidentally rammed into Diggy's Donuts' giant donut. Which took out all but one. "We need to shake this little douchebag off!" Stan said. I had an idea! "Let's make him "eat" ice-cream!" I said "Kyle what do you mean?" "The giant ice-cream cone! Let's kill him with it!" So we headed for the giant ice-cream cone. We headed for the giant ice-cream cone the gourmet ice-cream shop had. The cone fell and hit the front of the survivor of the first raid. "YEAH!" we cheered.

*When they reached the safehouse*

"Sorry about your car." "It's okay. I can take the repair bill." Stan drove off and disappeared into the darkness of the night. "Man... I miss my Nissan" I thought.

*One month later*

"Hey check out my awesome new car!" "Sweet!" Stan commented. I bought a new Skyline. It was blue and it still had a carbon fibre bonnet. We headed to the canyon and drifted around.

THE END :)

**Hey, sorry if chapter two was too short or you don't like it. Thanks for Fav/Reviewing my story and supporting. Until next time, PEACE**


End file.
